Songfics!
by Golden Ice
Summary: Warriors songfics, of course! pokes title Could be angst or love or difficult decisions, the whole bit, so read!
1. You Had a Bad Day

SONGFIC!

You Had a Bad Day

About Leafpool

L.M.A. Doesn't claim any rights to this song or Erin Hunter's Series, Warriors.

(oh, and I moderated some words to make it sound more Warriors-y)

Leafpool was walking along the lakeshore, looking up at the stars one night, thinking...

**Where is the moment we needed the most**

**You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost**

**They tell me your blue skies fade to gray**

**They tell me your passion's gone away**

**And I don't need no carryin' on**

_Crowfeather and I will never be together again. We shouldn't have in the first place. He's from another Clan, and I'm a Medicine cat! How could I be so Mousebrained?!_

_But I've got to get over him. This is useless, all my wallowing in self-pity. But I'll never love again._

And it seemed nobody even cared.

**You stand in the line just to hit a new low**

**You're faking a smile with the fresh-kill you go**

**You tell me your life's been way off line**

**You're falling to pieces every time**

**And I don't need no carryin' on**

She went along with her life as the new medicine cat of ThunderClan, but since she came back after the badger attack, she couldn't get back to normal. She let out a pitiful wail of sorrow and desperation. And it seemed nobody even cared.

**Because you had a bad day**

**You're taking one down**

**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**

**You say you don't know**

**You tell me don't lie**

**You work at a smile and you go for a run**

**You had a bad day**

**StarClan don't lie**

**You're coming back down and you really don't mind**

**You had a bad day**

**You had a bad day**

She was so lost and alone now. Was there any love for a medicine cat? She tried to cheer herself up, but it didn't work. She lied to her former mentor about Crowfeather, and she regrets it now because Cinderpelt was gone, and she hadn't even received one dream from her since she died. She picked up her pace to get the sadness out. Even StarClan, she felt, could tell how bad she was feeling. Her love was gone and she missed him. She couldn't feel worse, everything was gone.

**Will you need a blue sky holiday?**

**The point is they laugh at what you say**

**And I don't need no carryin' on**

She paused at the WindClan border where she used to meet Crowfeather. Even being here warmed her. She could almost feel the soft touch of his gray-black pelt.

_I want to love him again. Nobody believed me when I said I loved him. There's too much heartbreak._

**You had a bad day**

**You're taking one down**

**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**

**You say you don't know**

**You tell me don't lie**

**You work at a smile and you go for a ride**

**You had a bad day**

**StarClan don't lie**

**You're coming back down and you really don't mind**

**You had a bad day**

Suddenly, Leafpool heard a rustling sound coming from up ahead on the WindClan border. Then she saw a lithe, dark shape going over the moorland. She shrunk back into the bush. She didn't want to be seen by a WindClan cat, even though she was safe inside her own border, she didn't want to get Crowfeather in trouble, for she still loved him.

The shape stopped moving just a little bit away from her. It let out a long, sad wail. "LEAFPOOL!" It screamed.

_Crowfeather! _Her heart skipped a beat.

"Yes?" She asked, coming out of her hiding place, love glowing in her eyes.

"Leafpool? I missed you, so, so, much!"

**Sometimes the system goes on the blink**

**And the whole thing turns out wrong**

**You might not make it back and you know**

**That you could be well oh that strong**

**And I'm not wrong**

_One last time, just once, I'll love him again. _Leafpool promised herself. Crowfeather seemed to read her mind.

"One last time?" He asked.

"Let's make it last." She said. She pressed her muzzle against his and purred. Their tails twined and he licked her cheek.

**So where is the passion when you need it the most**

**Oh you and I**

**You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost**

_He and I can love again._

**Cause you had a bad day**

**You're taking one down**

**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**

**You say you don't know**

**You tell me don't lie**

**You work at a smile and you go for a ride**

**You had a bad day**

**You've seen what you like**

**And how does it feel for one more time**

**You had a bad day**

**You had a bad day**

_One more time. That's the end. Day will break soon and he and I will be over, but our love will reign on, and we can see each other again, in StarClan, after many moons of serving our Clans, we will reunite._

_Love has returned for us._


	2. Over My Head

SONGFIC!

By: L.M.A. (Firestar's Gal)

Over My Head

The Fray

L.M.A. doesn't claim any rights to Warriors by Erin Hunter or this song.

It'll go from Ashfur to Squirrelflight to Squirrelflight to Ashfur

_(Ashfur to Squirrelflight)_

**I never knew**

**I never knew that everything was falling through**

**That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue**

**To turn and run when all I needed was the truth**

Why does this happen to me? The whole Clan had known what I didn't, and you never filled me in.

**But that's how it's got to be**

**It's coming down to nothing more than apathy**

**I'd rather run the other way than stay and see**

**The smoke and who's still standing when it clears**

Then again, Squirrlelflight, that's how it is, isn't it? You tore up my heart and threw it to the curb. Now I know you have no feelings for me, but why did you lead me on in the first place? Why did your sister see you with Brambleclaw and not me?

**Everyone knows I'm in**

**Over my head**

**With eight seconds left in overtime**

**She's on your mind**

I'll get you back. You'll find out Brambleclaw has threatened, bribed, or blackmailed Leafpool somehow and so she made up that dream about the two of you. I'll wait for you to find you senses, and then you'll come back to me. You'll mother MY kits, not Brambleclaw's, just wait and see.

_(Now it's from Squirrelflight to Ashfur)_

**Let's rearrange**

**I wish you were a stranger I could disengage**

**Say that we agree and then never change**

**Soften a bit until we all just get along **

If I had known you would get the wrong idea, I wouldn't have spent time with you in the first place. Can't we just make up and just be friends? I don't want to be any more than that. I do want to stay friends, though.

**But that's disregard**

**Find another friend and you discard**

**As you lose the argument in a cable car**

**Hanging above as the canyon comes between**

But I don't think that would happen with out you making the same mousebrained mistake. You'll find some special she-cat, but, just not me. You know that I'm right. And if you want us to forget about each other completely, I'll just let that happen.

**Everyone knows I'm in**

**Over my head**

**With eight seconds left in overtime**

**She's on your mind **

We all can see how ridiculous you are being. I love Brambleclaw, not you. You can wait until Brambleclaw joins StarClan, but I'll never want to be more than your friend. No matter how much you care for me, no matter how much you sacrifice for me. It's your loss.

_(Ashfur to Squirrelflight)_

**And suddenly I become a part of your past**

**I'm becoming the part that don't last**

**I'm losing you and its effortless **

Now I mean nothing to you. You'll forget about me and go enjoy your new life with Brambleclaw. I've lost you.

**Without a sound we lose sight of the ground**

**In the throw around**

**Never thought that you wanted to bring it down**

**I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves **

During the fight about this, I thought you were not giving up until you won. I was suprised when you said you just wanted it settled. But when you said you'd never come back to me, that we were never together, I will never understand.

**Everyone knows I'm in**

**Over my head**

**With eight seconds left in overtime**

**She's on your mind**

I'll get you back when your father disapproves. Had you forgotten Brambleclaw's the son of a traitor? And your father's former rival? I'll wait until this happens, then I'll have you back.

I love you. Even if you don't love me back.

_(From Squirrelflight to Ashfur)_

Don't worry, I don't.


	3. Things Like You

**Hey, everyone! Sorry for the uber late update! Well, actually, I admit, I was going to forget about this all together, but I got inspired with this song and I had to make a songfic about it, so not this is going to be for whenever I find an inspiration. This song is called ****Things Like You ****and it's by Sanctus Real. It's actually like religious rock or something like that. It's a really great song, if you ever get around to hearing it. Oh, yeah, and this song is in Brambleclaw's voice, talking to his father about why he isn't going to go all traitor and blood-lust like him, and when he was conflicting with Ashfur for Squirrelflight.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Loving things like you has wrecked my life,  
made me cry,  
loving things like you has made me lose  
my mind  
and I cant figure out why I've been hanging on  
to all these things I've tried to leave behind me for so long  
**

Tigerstar, Father, you have deceived me.

You have made me feel like I needed power to be happy.

You have made me something I'm not.

When I think back I wondered why I thought that this was okay, when I had been trying to prove all my life that I was not like you.

**  
And I think its time to find a better way to live my life  
than loving all those things that keep me wrapped so tight  
**

I found how I really want to live now, and I see it in her eyes.

It's so much better than the lust for power I once had.

**  
cause everyone wants everyone else's everything  
sometimes the more we have the less we really gain  
and im tired of loving all that money has to buy  
get out of my heart, out of my mind, I'm leaving you behind  
get out of my heart, out of my mind, I'm leaving you behind  
**

Because I want what he has now that was mine but you made me lose.

She is more than all that you want me to have

So get out of my life, get away forever, because I don't want anything to do with you anymore.

**  
loving things like you has left me bruised  
black and blue,  
loving things like you has made me  
so confused  
and I cant figure out what I've been waiting on  
God I can't be living life for things I know are wrong  
**

Spending my nights with you has left me tired and worthless to my Clan

Learning from you has made me so confused.

And I don't know whether I've wanted power or her.

I can't be living life for things I know are wrong.

**  
Now I think it's time to write a better chapter in my life,  
leaving all those things that keep me wrapped so tight,  
**

I think it's time to go and make things new,

Win her heart and leave blood lust in my trail

**  
cause everyone wants everyone else's everything,  
sometimes the more we have the less we really gain,  
and im tired of loving all that money has to buy,  
get out my heart, out of my mind, im leaving you behind  
**

He wants what you want to give me and I want what he has

I'm smarter to see that she's more important than power, and there's no way a cat can have both

I don't want what will just be handed to me and she is hard to get

get out of my life, get out forever, because I don't want to live by your bloodthirsty way any longer

**  
why are we obsessed with possessions here on earth,  
go and take a look at the flowers and the birds,  
God is always taking care of nature's every need,  
and how much more important in the Father's eyes are we,  
I said how much more important in the Father's eyes are we**

He sees everything  


Sometimes we just need to relax a bit and enjoy the world the way it is

And I can't live the way you want me to: totally committed to dark deeds

StarClan can provide me with the perfect life,

And even if that points me in the path of deputy, I will still be me

**  
everyone wants everyone else's everything,  
sometimes the more we have the less we really gain,  
and im tired of loving all that money has to buy,  
get you out of my heart, out of my mind, I'm leaving you behind,  
get you out of my heart, out of my mind, I'm leaving you behind,  
out of my heart, out of my mind, im leaving you behind**

Because I don't want what is handed to me, my half-brother or my clanmate might,

But they need to see that love is more important than power

I don't want to live by your ways any longer

Squirrelflight's more important than you to me

So get out of my heart, get out of my mind, I'm leaving you behind

Out of my heart, out of my mind, I'm leaving you behind

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Did you like it? It may be confusing, but when he's talking about wanting something that another has and that cat wanting what he has, of course, the other cat is Ashfur. He's got to have some motive for helping Hawkfrost, after all, and he wouldn't want Brambleclaw to be leader. Remember the 3 R's: Read, Review, and Request!**

**With all due respect, Firestar's Gal**


	4. All That I'm Living For

**Ah, yet again I have returned to you with yet another Songfic. I started listening to Evanescence lately, first by force of my bff's, then by my own free will, so sue me.**

**This is ****All That I'm Living For**** by hmm, take a guess, Evanescence, of course. I think I might do a few of her songs. Even if you don't like her style, the lyrics are very good. This is about all the significant medicine cats in the books (that includes Spottedleaf, for those who know that I HATE her.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.**

I can feel the night beginning.  
Separate me from the living.  
Understanding me,   
After all I've seen.  
Piecing every thought together,  
Find the words to make me better.  
If I only knew how to pull myself apart.  


Spottedleaf:

I know I should not have fallen in love

I knew that it would not have lasted

But I can't help but wonder what could have been

I wish I had lived longer,

But I knew it'd be better if I died earlier

Just when I thought I found someone who would understand what it feels like to be out of place

Just when I got my head straight

I knew it was time to go

**  
All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.  
**

Yellowfang:

My love was forbidden,

But I took it to too far a level

I couldn't deny that I was having kits

I kept to myself from then on, not even Raggedstar spoke to me

**  
I believe that dreams are sacred.  
Take my darkest fears and play them  
Like a lullaby,  
Like a reason why,  
Like a play of my obsessions,  
Make me understand the lesson,  
So I'll find myself,  
So I won't be lost again.  
**

Cinderpelt:

I never wanted to be a medicine cat

But because of my accident I had to

From then on, StarClan filled every aspect of my life,

Including love, which I never got to tell him the truth

I wish I had been better to him, as an apprentice I admit I was a pawful

If I had just told him,

Even if he didn't love me,

I'd have my life in order.

**  
All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.  
**

Mothwing:

I don't believe in StarClan,

But I have to be a medicine cat

I wouldn't be me without it

I wish I were a full medicine cat

And I wish I had any idea how to train my apprentices

But I don't see the ghosts that you see

**  
Guess I thought I'd have to change the world to make you see me,  
To be the one.  
I could have run forever,  
But how far would I have come  
Without mourning your love?  
**

Leafpool:

I had to run away to be with him, to be his only one

I would have stayed with him forever

But I had to go back to save my Clan, and you as well, for that is where we truly belong

But I still love and miss him

**  
All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.  
**

Jaypaw:

I spent my nights in the nursery, dreaming of being a warrior

And it kills me to redirect that path

But I can't deny that I can't be a warrior

She wanted me for the power that I can't even yield

Even though I wanted to be a warrior

I block out the world and StarClan pressing down on me

**  
Should it hurt to love you?  
Should I feel like I do?  
Should I lock the last open door,  
My ghosts are gaining on me.**

All:

I had to sacrifice a lot to be a medicine cat

Leafpool, Yellowfang, and Spottedleaf:

Whether love

Cinderpelt:

Or ability

Jaypaw:

Or dreams

All:

But StarClan has made it all worthwile.


End file.
